The Massage
by Jacceh
Summary: Number I is having a hard time with his paperwork and Number VII decides to help him relax. [XemnasSaix] oneshot, contains lemonfluff. PLEASE R&R 8D


**A/N: Alright, lemme just say thank you to all the reviews who reviewed my other one-shot, it really helps….So thank you –bows-.  
Just to warn you guys that this one-shot is slightly weirder…And my description is all over the place. You can, again say the characters are OCC slightly…but I think they are REALLY OCC this time….but yeah, I always seem to make them have emotions…but then again I looked up Wikipedia and it said that Nobodies have emotions but feel imcomplete, so there ya go. The lemon also sucked big time…I was running out of ideas…but yeah…-face palm-  
Have fun reading --;**

-OHHHHMASSAGEEEE-  


"What the hell! You cheated!" Demyx yelled, clearing frustrated, throwing down the cards on the table. Zexion and Roxas winced, it was their third game and Demyx had been continuously whining non-stop over a card game. Luxord sighed and shook his head.

"Look Demyx if you're going to be an idiot about it-"

"What?! You call me an idiot when you're the one who's cheating?"

"Or maybe you're just plain stupid…and that someone has pure skill." Zexion butted in. "I suggest next time you should think thoroughly before making a move."

"What the fu-"

"Has anyone seen Xemnas?"

All three nobodies turned around to see none other than Saix blinking at them, obviously uninterested. Demyx squealed and hid behind Roxas, he was still obviously ashamed that he butted in their "private" session. Saix rolled his eyes.

"I expect he's in his office, he has been staying up working lately..." Zexion muttered.

"I see, you three carry on your little game." Saix said, merely walking off. Roxas pulled the shaking Sitar player off his shoulders.

"Remember Demyx, you lost just then so you have to loosen-"

"There is NO friggin' way I am taking off my pants!"

"This IS strip poker…You're the one who brought the idea up."

"Well….I take it back!"

Saix took a detour to his Superior's office, walking quietly and quickly along the secret passageway. He had noticed that Xemnas was working a lot lately, sometimes he didn't even come to dinner. He reached the familiar double doors and knocked quietly, when there was no reply he gently opened the door and slid inside. He looked around the room and spotted his cloak carelessly flung over his chair, he must have not bothered changing into his PJ's. He looked around some more and spotted him, surprisingly still in bed with papers scattered around him. He walked over to his sleeping Superior and sat down on the edge of his bed. He noticed that Xemnas looked extremely tired and seemed slightly paler than before. _(A/N: Is that even possible? Oo)_

Xemnas woke up, stirring a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times before focusing on the figure before him, bright blue hair flashed and he knew immediately that it was Saix. He gave him a tiny smile; Saix looked slightly worried when he noticed that his Superior's eyes were slightly red.  
"Xemnas, how are you feeling?" he whispered, hoping that he didn't wake him up at the wrong time.

"I've felt better, but I was really behind schedule so I decided to stay up and work…" He muttered rolling over to look properly at Saix. Saix frowned, obviously feeling uncomfortable that his Superior was doing all this work by himself and putting stress on his body.

"You could have told me, I would have gladly helped." Xemnas smiled.

"You already have enough to do…besides it's best I do this myself." Saix nodded.

"At least…let me help you feel a bit better so you continue your work?" Xemnas sat up a bit, blinking at him, confused. Saix's eyes wandered and indeed his Superior did wear his black pants to bed. A sudden idea popped in his head and he mentally grinned.

"How…?" Saix grinned, making Xemnas feel even more confused.

"How about a…massage?" Xemnas's eyes widened at this.

"You know how to massage…?" He couldn't imagine Saix doing that. Saix raised a blue eyebrow.

"Doesn't everyone…? Here lie down, you'll feel more comfortable." Xemnas hesitated, but did as he was told. He lay flat on his stomach, wondering what would happen next.

Saix first started off kneading his shoulders gently, rubbing slowly in circles causing Xemnas sighed contently. After a while he gently rubbed his hand up and down his spine causing pleasurable shivers down his back. His fingers then, lightly patterned their way down his back, skimming over his buttocks and stopping at his legs. Xemnas couldn't help but moan a little when Saix worked his way up his leg, fingers trailed up his inner thigh like butterfly kisses. Even though he was wearing his leather black pants he felt his skin burn under the other's touch.

"Hnnn….keep going…." Saix tensed a little, but carried on.

As his fingers ran up and down, he gently massaged the inside of his upper thigh, Xemnas could sense his arousal growing and rubbed himself gently against Saix's hand. Saix stopped, startled, Xemnas opened his eyes lazily and surveyed his second-in-command with half-lidded eyes.

"Don't stop you're doing so well…" Saix felt a sudden rush of heat invade his cheeks, Xemnas chuckled.

"I'll….start…from the front if you want…" Turning his face away, hoping that Xemnas didn't see his flushed face. He heard his Superior shift in the sheet, gracefully flipping around and waiting patiently for him.  
He closed his eyes and groaned again as his fingers worked their magic up his legs, he shudder slightly as he went higher towards his inner thighs again. Saix quickly took a glance at his Superior, who was obviously enjoyed this very much. He took a risk and ran his fingers ever-so-gently over his throbbing erection. Xemnas growled hungrily, opened his eyes and began crawling slowly towards the flustered Number VII. Saix blinked, startled when he felt himself in between his Superior's legs and moaned softly when Xemnas rubbed their hips gently together.

"I didn't know you were so skilled at this…" Saix's stomach did a flip when he heard the barely controlled lust in his Superior's voice. Xemnas quickly pulled the Luna Diviner's zipper down and push the cloak off his shoulders, Saix tensed again causing Xemnas grinned evilly.

"You're so tense, maybe it's my turn to loosen you up." Saix flushed red again when he felt Xemnas's breath blowing gently in his ear. They continued to strip each other until they were left only in their boxers.

They stared at each other for a moment, tension building in between them…until..

Xemnas suddenly forced him down on the soft sheets and took advantage of his mouth, roaming and desperate to taste more of him. Saix moaned into his mouth as his hands travelled to his Superior's crotch. Xemnas gasped as he felt the Diviner's hand slip down his boxers and closing around his throbbing erection, he began to groan pleasurably as Saix began to stroke him, rubbing his hands up and down his shaft, building a steady pace. Until Xemnas threw his head, crying out his lover's name as the pleasurable waves of release washed over him. He collapsed on top of Saix, who grunted on the sudden weight on his chest. Xemnas grinned and straddled him, causing Saix to tense again.

"My turn…you really know how to please you Superior…" His voice was ragged from his groans, Saix gulped. He yelped when Xemnas practically ripped the boxers off him and took his length into his hot mouth. He moaned bucking his hips urging his Superior not to stop.

Xemnas slowly sucked the top of his manhood, his tongue gently licking the tip. Saix moaned even louder as he felt his release closing in, the tension was unbearable. He bucked his hips, releasing a scream of pleasure and emptying his juices into his Superior's mouth. Xemnas gently let go of him, swallowing and enjoying the taste of his lover and he crawled over to Saix. He gave him a swift kiss and pulled him into a sudden tight embrace. Saix blinked, confused and still panting.  
"That was really pleasurable…" Xemnas muttered into his neck.

"You…you think so..?" Xemnas nodded and smirked, pondering.

"Who taught you how to massage so well…?" Saix blinked again obviously still puzzled. Xemnas chuckled and nuzzled his neck.

"No..no one…I learnt it myself…I didn't know I was pleasuring you so well.." Saix couldn't help but turn his face away from Xemnas, hoping he couldn't see his face redding…again.

"Well, you did very well." Xemnas smiled and pulled him towards to face him, "I enjoyed it very much…." Saix smiled and sat up. This time it was Xemnas's turn to look startled.

"Where are you going?" Saix halted, in the middle of putting his black pants on.

"I thought I'd leave you to do your papers…since you seem not so tired now." Saix muttered, grinning to himself. He was about to grab his cloak off the floor when he felt an iron grip on his wrist. He turned around to see his Superior giving him a small pout and looking extremely innocent, which was very odd for him. Saix couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Did you learn that off IX?" Xemnas looked a taken back, knowing that he was busted.

"Why yes, how did you know?" Saix smiled.

"He always gave me that look when I was going to beat stuffing out of him…" Xemnas tilted his head slightly.

"You were going to beat him up for interrupting us last time?" Saix suddenly fell silent, staring at the floor. Xemnas chuckled again, pulling him closer to him.

"You're not going anywhere, I feel so lonely when I don't have my Luna Diviner to accompany me…." Saix looked up at him, slightly surprised.

"Xemnas..? Are you sure you don't want me to leave?" Xemnas frowned.

"No… and that's an order." Saix smirked, letting himself get pulled back onto the bed. He closed his eyes and sighed contently as Xemnas purring softly, embraced him like a stuffed toy.

"Saix, you had this planned didn't you?" Xemnas mumbled into his hair. Saix's eyes snapped open to look at Xemnas's amused expression.

"………._busted_.."

**-OMGZMASSAGEEE-**

**Oh Gawd…that took me ages to write…and I got stuck on the lemon so badly…and I didn't know if I should of put the lemon in or not…-face palm- and it turned out all weird….Ah well I hope I'll be more descriptive next time. Thanks again to people who reviewed my other one-shot. –huggles- I'm pretty sure I'll do more other Xemnas/Saix one-shots when I have ideas. Meanwhile please leave a review and I will be very grateful…as this is my first PROPER lemon.**


End file.
